Talk:Hairstyles
Expand on types The types need to be expanded on with how much they change your alignments etc. I can not do this myself though. Solar Dragon 16:28, 28 March 2009 (UTC) moustaches need to be added, alignment modifiers need to be added, fable II hairstyles, moustaches and beards need to be added Fable III Hairstyle Locations and Pictures We should expand the article to show each location for each respective style, also it may be good to add pics. Pics I found of the Hair Pack styles:http://lionhead.com/forums/p/297327/3617652.aspx Note that the cornrow and afro labels are switched. Missing Fable III Hairstyle This is minor, but the Standard Beard is missing from the Fable III facial hair list. I can't seem to add it without jacking the list up. TheIndifferentist 02:15, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Added Kyrone 12:00, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Beards and Mustaches In any of the games are Beards and Mustaches seperate items, e.g. can you have a beard and a mustache combo or is it one or the other. I can check fable and fable 2 later, could do with fable 3 confirmation. If so could do with splitting the list for beards into beards and then mustaches. (in which case the trader style is a beard or mustache?) Kyrone 12:10, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :In Fable III they're grouped together as Facial Hair, I can't remember how the others work at the moment. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 14:08, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Can confirm, in Fable at least, Beards and Mustaches are sepearatly "equipable" so could do with splitting them in the list. Will do that at some point. Not check Fable 2 yet. :::Kyrone 21:58, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Split the lists now for Fable. Need to work out trader style and mutton chops to see if they are classed as beards or mustaches. :::Kyrone 11:28, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Fable 2 and Tables I've not played Fable 2 much and Fable 3 not at all. But in Fable 2, the hairstyles how many different factors do they change, like fable with Attractiveness +/- and Scariness +/- Just going to be building Fable 2 and 3 into tables wondering if I should list all with Effect 1 | Effect 2 | Effect 3 with lots of zeros in there because not all hairstyles have all effects (also is there much differentce between male and female,) if so that would futher compound the effects list. Or should just go with a name & effect columns limits the use of zero fields but make it less effective on the sorting. And with tables anyone know how to put a -50 in a field, I tried and it made a right hash of the table so had to put Attractiveness -50 in the field but this looks a little weird and I think it's making a mess of the sorting. Sorted this now, need to start the line with a space, so rather than "|-" you want to use a "| -" Kyrone 12:29, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :Something I was thinking of regarding the minus sign, perhaps use this one − (U+2212) instead of this one - (U+002D) as it may look better. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 20:13, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Changed to the − over the -, it still sorts correctly as far as I can see, that was my main concern. But yeah asthetically it does look better. ::Kyrone 20:40, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Moustache and Goatee Shouldn't we change the "acquisition" section for facial hairs, because in my world I haven't downloaded the Understone DLC and I have the Moustache and Goatee facial hair, I can't remember how I got it, maybe it was a glitch or something. 01:59, November 12, 2011 (UTC) need data for tables I made tables for Fable III hairstyles and facial hair. If someone could get me the same info for Fable II, I would gladly make one for that also. As I recall the game shows the stats when you are selecting what to buy at the stylist.Garry Damrau(talk) 11:33, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :I'm playing through Fable 2, I'll see what I can do. Kay Smith 02:06, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :While you're at it, get the names and stats of the facial hair too, please. I needed to get the Handlebar Mustache for the Brightwood Demon Door once. He was a real arse. We all agree on that.Garry Damrau(talk) 09:53, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :It appears Kay never got back to me but I am playing Fable II again and I will add the needed Hairstyles soon. Question to Admin. Do we need a separate page for Facial Hair or should we just expand this page?Garry Damrau(talk) 01:59, May 10, 2012 (UTC) ::I would say keep facial hair on this page. Makes it easier to find it all. We could have it in a different section. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 10:26, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Tables for Fable II - Under constuction Note: Once purchased from Murgo, the Cascading Hair and Braided Ponytail remain as Miscellaneous Items in your inventory and can be applied at any time. Beards Moustaches Hairstyle linking and redirecting Should all the links to the hairstyles on this page be removed if they only redirect to the page itself? Elthemor (talk) 21:03, July 6, 2016 (UTC)